Playing Games
by pesi
Summary: When a CSI is attacked off duty the whole team find themselves the subject of one deadly game.
1. Chapter 1

**Title Playing games.**

**When a CSI is attacked the whole team find themselves the subject of one deadly game.**

He's always liked playing games, his favourite was cat and mouse but as with every cat and mouse game eventually the cat got carried away batting the mouse around and it inevitably died. Games were fun but he soon found they were more if you have someone to witness your victory that was why he'd found someone like him. Someone who liked games too. Of course he had, had to teach him who was the leader but that didn't take long it never did. They were good at the games they played, it was an art, they had the cops chasing their tails at every scene they went to but as with playing with friends you can't control everything and his friend had gotten sloppy. It was here who had found it the one fibre caught somewhere at the scene and traced his friend and taken him away. They'd come in the squad car sirens going and he'd sat and watching as the clever little CSI's played games with him, tying him knots with there questions while they searched the place. He knew he was safe he'd long beaten it into him never to say a word about there partnership. He'd played games since his friends was taken a week ago, he'd played hide and seek with a women on the way home from work, he'd hidden her body in a dumpster while the CSI's searched for him it wasn't as fun anymore. Now he was going to play cops and robbers but as with all games you need to let the other people know the game has started so he was going to send them a message suing her.

Lindsay Monroe was tired she was in the middle of a double shift. it was early morning and the city was just coming to life as the walked out the coffee shot carrying the energy for today in a Styrofoam cup. She'd just been and question two men about a robbery she was working, Mac Stella were on a homicide in the Bronx and Danny and Hawkes had drawn the short straw travelling two hours out the city to a dead body on a cycling track. The sun was just beginning to warm the air as people began to filter onto the street ready for work, mostly men in suits mixed with joggers. She hadn't notice the jogger dressed all in black that had been behind her as she entered the ally until he shouted.

"Hey lady you dropped something."

Lindsay turned to see if it was her he was speaking to as she did a fist connected hard with her jaw sending her reeling backwards. She barely had time to recover when a knee connected with her chest sending her doubling over. She tired to get a look at the attacker but all she saw was black and right now she really wished she had her firearm on her. She managed to swipe back at the man throwing her full force behind the swing. She hit him but as she did his hand connected with her nose and she tasted the blood drip down into her mouth. The next thing a pair of hands had grabbed her arms and were sending her towards the floor, she connect herd with her left elbow sending waves of intense pain round her body leaving her defenceless as kicks rained down on her. She sued her arms as shield for her face but each time something hit her left arm the pain travelled through her boy. Then she heard shouting and the kicks stopped she opened her eyes as much as she could to see a man in a suit bent down next to her.

"It's ok helps coming," he reassured her holding his phone to his ear.

Detective Angell was heading towards the end of a long shift when she heard a call for an ambulance over he radio, an assault victim in an alley two blocks form where she was. She sighed and picked up her radio letting dispatch know she would be attending the scene. It took less and three minutes to get there, Angell stepped out her car and entered the alley. At the far and a well dressed man was crouched over a woman coved in blood, it wasn't until she got closer she recognised the clothes, they look just like the ones Lindsay had been wearing, when through the blood and swelling she caught sight of the face.

"Oh god," Angell rushed forwards bending down next to Lindsay she began checking her injures, a head lack, bloody nose, split lip. Moving further down she was holding her left arm at an awkward angle but no stab wound or major damage.

"Lindsay can you hear me?" asked Angell placing an arm under her and sitting the disoriented CSI up.

"Angell," croaked Lindsay her head fuzzy and her mouth tasting like blood.

"Yeah," smiled Angell happy she was aware of her surroundings, grabbing the radio while still supporting Lindsay Angell called dispatch.

"I need an eta on that bus, we've got an officer down," shouted Angell as the businessman stood to the side looking shocked.

"4 minutes," came the reply.

"Get me Don flack," added Angell.

"All right Lindsay the ambulance will be here soon," reassured angel, "go to the car there a first aid kit in the glove box," Angell ordered the man stood clinging to his brief case. He ran to the car and back his hands shaking as he handed the kit over. Angell emptied it onto the floor gabbing a dressing and pressing to Lindsay forehead.

"Flack," came Dan's voice over the radio, "what's going on Angell we heard the office down call."

"Flack are you still at the scene with Mac?" asked Stella.

"Yeah," replied flack

"They need to get to the hospital Lindsay's been attacked,"

"How serious?" asked Flack after a seconds pause.

"Badly beaten," replied Angell as sirens were heard approaching.

Mac and Stella were just finishing processing the bar when flack entered having questioned all the witnesses. His radio fuzzed on and Angell's vice was heard asking for an eta on a bus, officer down.

"Where Angell at?" asked Stella wondering if it was scene or an arrest.

"She was working a drugs bust," said Flack. The three didn't' really think that much more until the radio crackled on again requesting Flack to call Angell.

"What's going on?" Stella wondered out loud as she and Mac paused.

Flack fiddled with his radio then spoke with some urgency, "Flack."

"Flack are you still at the scene with Mac?" Angell's voice sounded flustered devoid of it usual calm.

"Yeah," replied Flack wondering what the hell was going on.

"They need to get to the hospital Lindsay's been attacked."

"What," shouted Stella looking Mac, "she's not at scene."

"How bad?" Mac said to Flack who was stood in shock.

"How serious?" Flack relayed down the radio."

"Badly beaten," came Angell's reply with sirens drowning out her voice slightly.

"I'll drive," said Flack as Stella and Mac grabbed their stuff.

"Danny," said Stella as they left.

"I'll call him back," sighed Mac.

"Mac don't tell him about Lindsay yet," said Stella placing a hand on Mac's shoulder, "we don't' want him in hospital too as he drives panicking about her,"

"Good point," said Mac, "we don't even know how bad it is yet."

"Angell would have said if it was serious," said Stella reassuring herself as they got into the car.

"Unless she thought the same thing about us racing to the hospital," said Flack leaving a sting of fear in the air.

He'd liked that game it felt, good like he was finally playing with someone on his level. He'd almost gotten carried away in all the fun of it, showing that csi how weak she was but he'd got his point across and he'd left a little someone to make sure they knew the game had started, that was if they found it. He sat amongst his things and looked down at the blooded tee shirt he was wearing, the blood had seeped through is black top staining it, this was defiantly one for the collection. He slipped it off showing his muscles and scars he walked over to the wall where all his other trophies hung, blooded top, pants, dresses. He smiled placing it down on the side where the tools of his trade lay. He stroked his finger along a bear trap and some discarded wires as he walked back over to his computer he clicked on the mouse and the outside of NYPD appeared on screen, the greatest thing about CTV big brother was watching and if you were smart enough you could be big brother.

**TBC…………….. if you liked it drop a review, if you didn't drop a review and a brick…in fact drop anything I don't mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N reposted due to spelling mistakes (yes English is my first language but I'm dyslexic so I apologise for the mistakes and I'm getting a beta for the new chapters.)**

Angell had gone with Lindsay in the ambulance trying to get any information out of her, she'd left two officers securing the scene and a very shocked man being questioned by them. She wasn't getting very far with Lindsay; the medics had said it was a mild concussion and that she would be confused for a bit. They'd arrived at the hospital three minutes ago and now stood outside the cubical Angell was getting concerned at the amount of activity going on inside. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"You need to wait outside," a rather impatient nurse shouted. Angell simply flashed her badge.

"She a colleague," said Angell, "how is she?" she asked looking past the hustle and bustle to where Lindsay was propped up on a bed. An angry bruise was forming on her jaw and forehead where a cut was currently been stitched. She had a drip going into her right arm while her left was in a splint and hung in a sling. The nurses had changed Lindsay into a gown so Angell could see the scrapes and bruises on both knees protruding above the blanket laid over her feet.

"Concussion, possible broken ribs and her arm may need some manipulation," the nurse said.

"Angell," called Lindsay weak from the painkillers been pumped into her, sending her brain fuzzy.

"I'm here Danny, Mac and Stella are coming," she said scooting round and taking Lindsay's good arm getting herself tangled in the IV line.

"Don't Danny go something stupid," muttered Lindsay not making any sense but Angell understood, 'don't let Danny do anything stupid like go after the guy'.

"We need to take her up to x ray, some more colleagues are at reception," said the nurse as Lindsay let go of her hand succumbing to the drugs and losing consciousness.

Angell watched as they wheeled Lindsay away and was then handed a bag of her blood stained clothes that had been removed.

"Look we need to see her," said Mac loosing patience with the receptionist.

"Mac, Stella," called Angell picking up pace to meet them.

"Are they her clothes?" asked Stella catching sight of the bag Jessica was holding.

"Yeah,"

"How is she?" asked Mac.

"They've taken her up to x ray, her arms defiantly broken and they think he got a few ribs too.

"He asked Stella as Mac motioned for the three to sit down on some chairs out of the way.

"She wasn't making much sense, dressed in black, couldn't describe the face, he spoke to her said it was a man's voice," recalled Angell.

"From what I can gather she was taking the short cut the guy shouted something then just attacked her. Then Mark Wilson a banker was on his way to work heard shouting saw a person dressed in black jogging bottoms and black hooded top running away," said Angell flicking through her notebook.

"So no life threatening injuries," clarified Stella.

"She took a pretty good beating, nasty head lac, split lip. Her knees are all cut up I'm guessing she tired to crawl away. Bruised knuckles so she may have got a hit in." said Angell fumbling in her pocket, "I got a swab," she added handing Mac the bindle.

"You've been around us CSI's too long," commented Mac.

"When can we see her?" asked Stella wanting proof Lindsay was ok from her own eyes.

"She's out of it at the moment they've taken her up to x ray, did someone call Danny?"

"He and Hawkes are on their way back they don't know why yet though. I told him to ring me when he got back in the city," explained Mac.

"Well the scene's waiting," said Angell.

"I'll go start processing get Hawkes to help me, you wait here I'll send Danny," said Mac getting up and taking the evidence bag from Angell.

"Thanks," said Stella with a small smile knowing Mac sensed she wanted to stay with Lindsay.

He sat and sipped at his coffee he loved this part, when he knew the game had started and the other players were just beginning to work out the rules. As he sat in the coffee shop now changed into a shirt and jeans he watched the hustle and bustle outside the crime scene tape opposite, several police officers were stood outside and a large portion of the alley had been cordoned off. Now the game was starting he couldn't wait to start playing with them before the final role of the dice, because he wasn't just going to kill them he was going to make them pay.

"So Mac didn't say why he wanted us back?" asked Hawkes as he and Danny limped in the slow queue of traffic entering the city.

"No just said he needs us back, actually he said to ring when we were back in the city," said Danny talking to Hawkes on his hands free as Hawkes was two cars behind him in his own.

"I'll phone him," said Danny hanging up. He then pressed Mac's number and was surprised when he answered almost immediately.

"Hey me and Hawkes are just getting back in the city what's going on?" asked Danny.

"Right Danny I need you to get down to the hospital Stella will meet you there," said Mac, "there been a incident involving Lindsay."

Danny's blood ran cold, "Mac is she hurt?" asked Danny his voice clearly shaking.

"She was attacked, Stella's at the hospital with her now." Mac cut off a Danny hit the end call button hen swerved out in front of several cars and speed off leaving Hawkes a few cars behind wondering what the hell was going on until his phone rang.

Stella practically flew out the chair when she saw Lindsay been wheeled out the elevator and along the corridor.

"Hey Kiddo," smiled Stella clasping the trolley with on arm and Lindsay's hand with the other.

"Hey Stella," smiled Lindsay now a bit more awake.

"How you doing?" asked Stella as they were taken into a bay.

"Hell of a headache," replied Lindsay with a soft smile, "apparently it's a clean break to my elbow so I'll only need a cast for three weeks," said Lindsay trying to lighten the situation. "Has Angell gone?"

"Yeah she went to help Flack with questioning," replied Stella.

"Oh I just wanted to say thanks," said Lindsay adjusting her sling a bit a Stella eyes looked over he pinpointing every bruises and cut.

"That head wound looks nasty," commented Stella referring to the now stitched cut to the left side of her forehead.

"I think I hit he floor," said Lindsay as a nurse came in wheeling a trolley.

"Right time to set your arm, I've got pink, red and blue," she smiled holding up rolls of fibreglass tape.

"Blue please," said Lindsay turning back to Stella. "Does Danny know yet?"

"He's on his way," replied Stella still holding Lindsay's arm running her fingers over where the IV hand been. Both women knew this could have been a lot worse, Lindsay hadn't seen her injured yet but she felt hem and she could tell by the look of shock in Stella's eyes she must look as bad as felt.

Danny had parked in a no parking zone and he couldn't care less as he ran full pelt into the hospital pushing by several people to get the front desk he almost flung his badge at the receptionist, "where's Lindsay Monroe?" he shouted at the clearly hassled women.

"Bay 6," replied the receptionist as Danny took off at a run in the direction she had pointed. Danny almost tore the curtain off as he threw it back. There was his Montana sat propped up by several cushions bruises and cut down the left side of her face, her lip swollen. Her left arm in a full blue cast and her hospital gown dropping slightly to reveal a bruised collar bone.

"Linds," Stella moved so Danny could get round the side. He took her hand and kissed it before leaning in and kissing her right cheek.

"I'm ok," reassured Lindsay.

"Stella why the hell didn't' you tell me," shouted Danny.

"Danny," Lindsay tried to interrupt but he wasn't listening.

"You should have told me straight away."

"Danny," Flack now joined the group giving a nod at Lindsay a she took Danny by the shoulder and began leading him out the cubical.

"Get off me you had no right keeping me in the dark," shouted Danny as Flack led him outside, "get the hell off me I'm staying with Lindsay."

"Whoa not like this," said Flack putting himself between Danny and the cubical where Lindsay was.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Danny, "that's Lindsay."

"What the hells wrong with you? You thing she needs this now? You shouting?" questioned Flack leading Danny further down the corridor so Lindsay couldn't hear.

Danny was pacing up and down rubbing his hand over his mouth, "you should have told me straight away," shouted Danny waving his arm at Flack, "and if we did you driving like a idiot and crashing your car, that would help Lindsay how?" asked Flack. Danny fell silent anger still clearly visible on his face.

"Answer me Messer having you drive for an hour like an idiot that would help Lindsay how? You going off on one that is going to help how? Your not answering me Danny," called Flack knowing that the only way he was going to get through to Danny now was by shouting. Danny's resolve finally broke and tears began to fall. Flack pulled Danny into a hug.

"You just need to concentrate on looking after that girl," said Flack as Danny pulled away wiping at his damp face.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

"No you're not your going to go stay with Lindsay and let us all get on with our jobs," said Stella appearing behind Flack.

"Stella," started Danny but she cut him off.

"You can not go near this case, any evidence you touch could compromise it," said Stella placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah you just tell me who did this and I'll.."

"Do nothing," said Flack, "go be with Lindsay she needs you now." Danny looked like he was about to say something but stopped and headed off back towards Lindsay.

"Keep an on him, I know" sighed Flack.

**TBC……………….. ok so there was the second chapter let me know if you like it, if it kept your interest.**


	3. Chapter 3

Now this was a fun game, the players had finally arrived. Mac Taylor and a female detective had just arrived at the alley and after what appeared to be an argument with an officer Taylor had taken his kit down the alley and begun taking photos. He hoped he found his clue; he wanted worthy opponents it was no fun if they didn't play too.

Mac sighed setting his camera down after taking overall shots of the alley. It was clear where the attack had taken place; there were two small pools of blood next to a fire escape.

"Mac," Sheldon Hawkes voice broke Mac's trance, "what's going on? How's Lindsay?"

"Lindsay's doing good Stella just rang she's got to stay in overnight to be monitored as for what's going on I'm not sure."

"Random attack?" asked Hawkes.

"I'd like to think so but he didn't take any money or by Lindsay's account try to take any just went for her," said Mac as Angell joined them.

"Any news on Lindsay?" she asked looking at Mac.

"Arm was a clean break," he replied as Angell let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "how did Danny take it?"

"Nuclear bomb," replied Hawkes. Mac sighed looking around at what little evidence they had.

"Hawkes Lindsay's clothes are in my car, take them back to the lab tell Adam its priority," said Mac tossing Hawkes his keys.

"Got it," replied Hawkes leaving.

He was enjoying this, watching them scurry around like rats. Detective Bonasera had arrived looking decidedly pissed off as she flung the crime scene tape around and headed towards Mac Taylor.

"How's she doing?" asked Mac as he heard the sound of Stella dropping her kit rather forcefully on the floor.

"She's doing good, going to have to stay in over night still," said Stella bending down so she was crouched next to Mac, "Danny's pissed though," she added quietly so the surrounding officers didn't hear.

"I'll talk to him when were done here," sighed Mac, "he is still there," he asked suddenly realising there was a chance Danny had gone of half cocked to find whoever attacked Lindsay.

"Yeah, Flack managed to calm him down. So what are the chances this has nothing to do with Lindsay been a CSI?" asked Stella finally looking down at the blood pool Mac was meditating over.

"So far that's the only motive I can see."

Hawkes arm felt like it weighed a tone as he entered the lab, the bag containing Lindsay's clothes was weighing down his wrist despite that fact it hardly weighed anything.

"Hawkes," Adam stuck his head out the lab as he saw Hawkes, "we heard the officer down call, what's going on?" he asked as a solemn looking Hawkes entered his lab surprised to find Sid in there.

"Adam needed my help with some evidence," said Sid who was excitedly holding two fingers in his hand like a child with a new toy.

"Lindsay was attacked," said Hawkes monotone.

"Badly?" asked Sid.

"She'll be ok, Stella's going to send you some photo's," said Hawkes who had yet to see Lindsay.

"I'm on it," replied Sid leaving. Adam had been silent since Hawkes had spoke he simply turned to his desk pushed everything on it to one side and said four simple words that meant more than anything, "Where do I start?"

Hawkes gave Adam a half smile and began emptying that bag out, "Lindsay's clothes," said Hawkes as Adam gloved up. Hawkes began laying them out on the table, he tan tee shirt was stained with blood drops and patches where it had dripped from her head.

"I thought you said it wasn't bad," said Adam as he laid out her brown trousers, which were covered in dirt and blood at the knees.

"Head wounds bleed a lot," said Hawkes reassuring Adam.

"Top or bottom?" asked Hawkes.

"Top," replied Adam as the pair set to work.

Lindsay had been moved up to a ward to stay overnight and been made a lot more comfy by the new painkillers she was getting. Danny was still at her side her good hand in his telling her tails of what him and Flack had got up to while processing a sex toy factory, possibly too much information. The bruising on her head and jaw was coming out more as the day dragged into night and more obvious signs where her knees had impacted the concrete had been covered up with dressing and a blanket.

"Linds," Danny's voice was barely above a whisper as he stroked her hair. He got no response she leant in and gently kissed her forehead before grabbing his jacket and leaving.

Mac was the last of his team to leave the lab, Hawkes and Adam had took samples for Lindsay's clothes and after watching the pair hover over the evidence as machine worked in it Mac insisted they go home finally as eleven thirty. Stella had left ten minutes after she dropped the photos she had taken of Lindsay's injures in the morgue, Sid was out on a run and she refused to hand them to anyone but him and eventually gave in giving them to a tech under the implicit instructions that if they didn't go straight in Sid's hands they would be occupying a draw. Mac was just leaving his office when he heard a voice he'd been expecting for a while.

"Danny," said Mac turning, "how's Lindsay?"

"She's asleep, why the hell didn't you tell me straight away," said Danny raising his voice as Mac unlocked his office door again and the pair went in.

"I believe Flack and Stella have already explained that," said Mac trying to keep Danny calm.

"Yeah ok you thought you were doing the best thing," said Danny pacing, "so where are we on catching this scum bag?"

"Were processing the evidence," said Mac knowing exactly what Danny wanted.

"Processing what, what are we going on?" asked Danny repeatedly running his hand over his chin.

"We're working on blood and fibre's from the alley and Lindsay's clothes and Sid's taking a look at her injuries.

"Flack said they didn't rob her," said Danny turning to face Mac, "she was targeted for a reason wasn't she?"

"So far we haven't got anything to say otherwise,"

"Cut the crap and just tell me," shouted Danny, "show me where the man who did that to Lindsay is." His hands were clenched into fists now.

"Danny,"

"Let me on the case Mac," said Danny a pleading look in his eyes, "I'm s good CSI."

"I don't' dispute that but you can't work the case defence will call into question any evidence you handle."

Danny was still angry Mac could see him trying to work out a logical reason for how he could get on the case.

"Danny you'll be in the loop the second we get anything you'll know," said Mac placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Lindsay," said Danny his anger crumbling into fighting back tears.

"I know now go and look after her. She needs you to be there with her now not here, you trust me?" asked Mac as Danny finally broke.

"Of course," he replied wiping a stray tear with his sleeve.

He loved this part of the game watching as everything began to unfold, he's watched as Messer left the hospital and followed him to the crime lab no doubt asking to be let on the case but Detective Taylor was to by the book to let him and less than twenty minutes later he left again shortly followed by Taylor. They hadn't found his clue yet but he was sure they would that little message that he was going to take away everything from them like they had done him, he was going to get revenge for him.

TBC………….

**Not sure if I'll get another update in before Christmas due to work and uni assignments been in but be sure I haven't forgotten this fic and will update sometime…until the reviews and welcomed with cookies and milk.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N after a long break its back…hope it was worth it….

Stella met Mac early the next morning outside the lab, she held in her hands two coffees and held one out for Mac.

"Extra caffeine," smiled Stella handing the cup over knowing they were going to need it.

"Any word on Lindsay?" asked Mac knowing the first thing Stella would have done was ring.

"She's been discharged later this morning" replied Stella as he and Mac entered the building but heading not as they usually did towards his office but turned and began descending the stairs to the morgue. The morgue was it unusually quite and seemed colder to Stella as she and Mac entered. Sid was tucked away in a room off the side waiting for them pacing up and down the concrete floor.

"Morning," said Mac on entering Sid replied with a nod devoid of his usual banter because he has spent the past thirty minutes staring a photo's of Lindsay's injuries.

"She's doing well been discharged later," said Stella with a half smile as Sid seemed to brighten up with this news.

"She's a fighter," said Sid turning flicking on a light box so an x-ray of broken arm was visible.

"Knight stick fracture. Defensive wound when the arm is used like a shield," he explained then pointed to a elbow x-ray, "elbow has three hair line fractures from impact with a heavy object most likely the ground," explained Sid doing his best not to visualise Lindsay hitting it. Stella knew what he was thinking she's done the same yesterday as she photographed the bruises the CSI's in her joined the dots and mapped out the attack that took place.

Sid the moved over to the table and indicated a picture of Lindsay's face. She looked disturbingly like an autopsy photo, her eyes closed, skin white and tainted with red and purple marks.

"Forehead wound at a guess blunt force trauma the skin rips as it hits an object, causes slight tearing of the epithelial's"

"We found blood on a fire escape around head height," commented Mac.

"Bruising to the jaw sternum from a fist, distinct knuckle marks," said Sid pointing to the four bruises over her left sternum. "Assorted bruising and abrasions to the lower limbs indicative of been scrapped along the ground. Nothing really provative," he said with an apologetic tone.

"All pieces of the puzzle," said Mac, "thank you,' he added a she and Stella left to go meet Hawkes in the lab.

As Stella and Mac entered the familiar halls of the lab a rather unfamiliar sight greeted them. Adam shot up from where he appeared to have been sat for a while opposite the elevator.

"You guys have got to see this," said Adam waving them into his lab.

"How long do you think he's been sat there?" Mac asked looking across to Stella as he drained the last of his coffee before tossing it in the bin.

"With Adam, could have been all night," replied Stella walking over to where Adam was holding out a DNA profile printed off.

"What's this?" asked Mac taking the sheet off him.

"I tested the blood on Lindsay's clothes sectioned as you said checking for foreign donors when I noticed a patch that was still tacky even through the rest was dried.

"So this blood took longer to dry, higher concentration?" asked Stella.

"No, in fact it was mixed in with Lindsay blood here," said Adam pulling out Lindsay's shirt and pointing to a blood stain that was circled, "donor's also female," said Adam.

"Wait Lindsay was attacked by a man and we've got a women DNA," said Stella looking confused at Mac.

"Is she in the system?" asked Mac.

"She's dead," answered Adam swinging a computer screen round so both CSI's could see it.

"Jane Wright," read Mac, "she was killed two weeks ago Danny and I worked the case,"

"You get anyone for it?" asked Stella.

"Yeah he confessed, Mark Capes," as Mac finished his sentence Hawkes walked in.

"Where we at?" asked Hawkes met by three faces of confusion.

"A dead women's blood on Lindsay's shirt," replied Stella.

"Hang on, Adam you said it was tacky," added Stella.

"Oh yeah" Adam began scrambling about through bits of paper, "mixed with heparin,"

"Anti coagulant," said Mac, "he kept some as a trophey," he suggested outloud.

"So did we get the wrong guy?" asked Hawkes.

"He confessed, evidnece was solid, his DNA al over the scene and victim," answered Mac.

"So how did the blood get on Lindsay?" asked Adam when the three csi's fell silent.

"Not by accident," replied Mac, "this is a message."

"Sayign what?" asked Stella.

"That Mark wasn't alone."

"Two killers?" asked Hawkes.

"We found DNA that didn't match Mark's at the scene only one hair but the killing required force, strength that Mark didn't have," said Mac recalling his memory of the case, "we need to get the case file out and go over everything," said Mac.

"And talk to Mark," said Stella, "I take it the case hasn't gone to trial yet."

"Could the defense use us looking into the case to get him off?" asked Hawkes.

"They can try but unless he withdraws his confession it's a solid case," replied Mac.

"Ok Hawkes call Angell and go talk to Mark about a partner," said Stella then turing to Mac, "what about Danny?"

"Unless we find anything that puts him and Lindsay in specifically danger we'll hold of telling him until we have more of an idea of whats going on," said Mac.

To say Lindsay wanted to leave the hospital was an understatement, if it wasn't for Danny holding her back she would have left long before now but he was perched on the bed next to her waiting for the nurse to come back with a wheelchair, apparently it was hospital policy that she had to leave in one. She felt better now shed slept her headache had faded and although her body ached she wasn't in pain anymore unless she forgot about her cracked ribs as she had earlier when she tried to turn over and they gave her a sharp reminder of the day before. More bruising had come out now time had passed, her forehead and jaw were a turning a angry blue colour as where her ribs. He left arm hung uselessly in a sling in the blue cast and he knees were now covered by the jeans Stella had brought in for her having taken all her clothes back to the lab.

"Do you know who it was?" asked Lindsay broaching the subject for the first time with Danny.

"Not yet," replied Danny, "Mac's going to keep us in the loop, but for now I have been instructed to look after you," he smiled as the nurse reappeared with the wheelchair.

"Thanks," said Danny as Lindsay mumbled something about not needing one.

"Come on Montana, I'll make you breakfast," smiled Danny as Lindsay slid into the chair still muttering as he set of down the corridor.

An hour later and Lindsay was home, she was surprised Danny had been restrained as long as he had but as she left the bathroom she heard him on the phone in the bedroom hassling Stella for information. She waited until he hung up before knocking on the door with her good arm.

"Hey you ok?" asked Danny noticing the slightly red flush in her cheeks.

"Urm not exactly," replied Lindsay the red tinge creeping in more, "I need to go to the bathroom and I can't…" she demonstrated the fact the she couldn't undo the button on her jeans by waving her sling slightly that pulled her ribs causing her to gasp slightly.

"No need to be embarrassed, I had broken finger remember," said Danny recalling after the attack by the gang he could hardly do anything by himself which included Lindsay helping him getting dressed and undressed.

"Tell you what how about a bath I can hold your arm out the water," suggested Danny.

"How romantic" mocked Lindsay slightly smiling properly for the first time since the attack.

"I work with what I'm given," replied Danny mischievously.

**TBC………………………**


End file.
